Jack of All Trades
Jack of All Trades is the sixth episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Gordo is convinced that Mr. Pettus is giving him B's instead of A's because Pettus doesn't like him. Meanwhile, Matt insists that his family refer to him as "M-Dogg." Synopsis Gordo believes that Mr. Pettus is giving him B's instead of A's because Pettus doesn't like him. His state of mind isn't helped when the teacher gives the class an aptitude test, which shows that Gordo is best suited to be a blackjack dealer. To prove that Mr. Pettus has it in for him, Gordo convinces Lizzie to turn in his science project with her name on it, and vice versa. Gordo builds a model of the human brain, complete with electronic circuits to distinguish different areas. He cautions Lizzie not to let the circuits run too long, or they will overheat and explode. When Pettus awards Lizzie with an A, Gordo's temper explodes. He reveals the scheme, informing Mr. Pettus that the brain was in fact his project, and that he deserves the A. During his tirade, he forgets his advice to Lizzie, and the brain overheats and explodes, showering everyone in goop. Mr. Pettus explains that he grades Gordo on a tougher scale than the other students, because Gordo needs to be challenged to do his best, rather than gliding by, and just doing "good enough." Meanwhile, with Matt Meanwhile, Matt adopts a hip-hop attitude and insists that everyone call him "M-Dogg." Sam and Jo respond by insisting he refer to them as DeeDee and MuMu, the names he used as a toddler, even in front of his friends. Matt relents and returns to his real name. Trivia *This episode was filmed from October 8 - 12, 2000. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the episode is dated October 12, 2000. *This is one of only three episodes with only one guest star. The other two are The Courtship Of Miranda Sanchez and Grand Ole Grandma. *Continuity: It's revealed that Lizzie wanted to be a veterinarian when she was 7 years old. In Over The Hill, she again lists veterinarian as a possible life work. Pop Culture Animated Lizzie: How we feel? Doesn't that sound a little New-Agey? *New Age is a term for alternative approaches to traditional Western culture, with an emphasis on spiritualism.https://www.britannica.com/topic/New-Age-movement ---- Animated Lizzie: Mr. Pettus can slice and dice a frog in formaldehyde faster than you can say "Benihana"! *Benihana is restaurant chain specializing in Japanese cuisine.Benihana ---- Miranda: Gordo, everyone knows you're like the Tiger Woods of term papers. *Tiger Woods is an American professional golfer, widely recognized as the premiere golfer of his time.Tiger Woods ---- Jo: You're not going to school like that. Go upstairs and change into something less Barnum & Bailey. *Until 2017, Barnum & Bailey was a traveling circus which, along with Ringling Brothers, billed itself as "The Greatest Show on Earth."Barnum & Bailey ---- Matt: Can I at least wear my do-rag? Lizzie: I don't think Snoop wears cranberry. *Snoop Dogg is an American rap music artist.Snoop Dogg ---- Gordo: Hey, Monica and Rachel, can we talk about something besides hair? *Monica Geller and Rachel Green were fictional roommates in the NBC situation comedy Friends.Friends ---- Gordo: While everyone else was at the water park trading beanie babies, I was slaving away like Igor. *Beanie Babies is a line of plush toys that are stuffed with plastic pellets. In the 1990's they were sought-after collectables.Beanie Babies *Igor is traditionally mistaken as a fictional character from the Frankenstein movies produced by Universal Pictures in the 1930's and 1940's. It is actually an amalgam of two characters, the mad scientist's lab assistant Fritz, and a blacksmith, Ygor.Igor ---- Gordo: You...gave away my A+ to Madge the Cosmetologist, over there. *Madge (actually a manicurist) was a fictional character who served as the spokesperson for Palmolive dishwashing liquid, in a series of commercials that started in the 1960's.Madge the Manicurist ---- Animated Lizzie: What kind of Jedi mind tricks are my parents and teachers working on me? *In the fictional Star Wars universe, the Jedi knights are guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. Among their many mystical talents is the ability to implant suggestions into weaker minds.Jedi Mind Tricks Goofs *When Sam passes the bread to Matt, a slice falls out of the basket. In the next shot, the basket appears to be completely full again. *When Lizzie's marker runs out of ink she is trying to write the letter "a", but in the wide shots, which come later, it isn't there. *When Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie are talking in the hall after Gordo says the Bill Gates remark, Miranda first has a 3-ringed binder and a book with the binder on the outside. The next scene it switches. *When Lizzie and Miranda are trying to look through the transom over the door into Mr. Pettus' class, Miranda picks up Lizzie and boosts her up, holding Lizzie's feet in her hands. When that doesn't work, Lizzie suggests that she stand on Miranda's shoulders. This time it works, and Lizzie gets up to the window level, only she's not on Miranda's shoulders; once again, Miranda is holding Lizzie's feet in her hands, just like before. *When Miranda reaches under her desk and says, "I feel gum," she's holding a pencil in her right hand. The next quick-cut shot shows her right hand under the table feeling some stuck-on gum--with no pencil. Then the shot immediately switches back to Miranda with the pencil in hand again. *As Lizzie is about to leave the classroom after Gordo's brain explodes, her face is almost totally covered in slime, but when she enters the hallway her face has almost no slime on it. *In a scene at the McGuire house, Lizzie puts on her backpack, which is unzipped. A few seconds later a shot from behind her shows the backpack is zipped up. *When Gordo is talking with Mr. Pettus after his brain project explodes, he has a piece of green slime on his shoulder that keeps disappearing and reappearing from shot to shot. In one shot it can be seen rolling down his shirt sleeve. The same thing keeps happening after he leaves the classroom and is talking with Lizzie and Miranda in the hall. The goop keeps falling off of, then reappearing, on Mr. Pettus as well. *Miranda reminds Gordo about the "dead frog" he put in Mr. Pettus' pocket in When Moms Attack, and Gordo says the frog was alive when he put it in the pocket. This implies that the frog died between putting it in the pocket and its discovery, but the frog escapes from Pettus' pocket--alive--in the episode. Quotes Sam: When I took that test, it showed I have untapped mechanical ability. Jo: Yeah? So explain to me how come the new microwave cart is not assembled yet. Sam: Rome wasn't built in a day. And I'm sure that Rome came with all the pieces. ---- Lizzie: This is an A+ paper. Gordo: Maybe if it had your name on it. Lizzie: If it had my name on it, it would be called "Our Friend, the Ocean." ---- Gordo: I flunked the unflunkable test. ---- Mr. Pettus: All right, Gord, it's clear-- Gordo: Gordo. Gord's the big girl, from ESL. ---- Animated Lizzie: Hair spray kind of makes me dizzy. ---- Matt: You punked me. Now you must pay. ---- Gordo: Do you guys feel a blast of arctic wind from Sweden, where they hand out the Nobel Prize?" Gallery External links *Jack of All Trades on Internet Movie Database *Jack of All Trades on TV.com References Category:Season 1